Conventional prosthetic liners are worn between and/or over a human extremity and a prosthesis component such as a rod, pylon or socket. Such liners form an intermediate layer between the prosthesis and the extremity, and usually have a tubular construction with a closed, distal end. The liners adhere to the extremity on one side and to the inner side of the prosthesis component on the other side. Prosthetic liners may also have a cushioning effect and can act as a seal over the extremity and/or prosthetic component.